1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems--including methods and apparatus--for mixing cementitious construction materials such as mortar and grout; specifically to portable systems that mix these materials at the construction sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anachronism exists in construction projects where masonry or stone structures are being constructed with cementitious material such as mortar. Construction workers often manually mix sand, cement and water with shovel and wheel barrow, or sometimes in a rotating mixer, to produce mortar or grout. The quality of the mixed constituents varies widely from batch to batch--and the quality of the finished product ranges from excellent to poor.
The problem has been noticed for years by past inventors, but the proposed solutions have not produced a replacement method or system that is sufficiently economical and accurate. There are a variety of machines which address the problems, but complexities arise due to the physical properties of the constituents. Sand increases in volume in the presence of moisture or "fluffys" in the language of the trade. Cement can assume the properties of a powder, a liquid or a cake depending upon it physical condition or treatment. Consequently, the delivery mechanisms sometimes fail to convey uniform flow rates or volumes to the mixer of the constituents. This can cause the ratio of constituents to vary from the predetermined value or acceptable range. Further, the controls are seemingly inadequate to produce the requisite consistency and uniformity.
Unfortunately, the construction workers often toil as yet with inadequate tools, achieving inconsistent and unpredictable results.